Puck Makes His Move! The Adventures of Meghan and Puck
by Anime and fantasy gal 132
Summary: Ash dies and leaves the future of his wife with Puck. Can Puck finally find love? Read and find out! Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys, so I am currently in the process of writing chapter 2 of ****Love and Hate go Hand in Hand. ****But I couldn't help myself. I have so many stories I want to write that it is absolutely crazy. But any who… I've been debating on whether or not to write a Puck and Meghan story for a while now. But in the end I decided to since I wrote a Meghan and Ash story. It's only fair I write a story for the other team. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Iron Fey Series. All credit goes to their respective owners.**

Puck Makes His Move! The Adventures of Meghan and Puck!

Chapter 1: One Door Closes

"Ash! Don't worry you're going to be okay!" Meghan Chase cried to her husband. The choice to become mortal has caught up to the former Prince of Winter. Though the Nevernever slows time drastically, the prince has reached the end of his rope. An old, withered, man has taken the place of his young, immortal, body. As his wife who stands beside him looks no older than 18, their son no older than 16.

"It's over Meghan, my time has come…" Ash softly spoke in his weakened state. Knowing he didn't have much time left.

"No! Ash you said forever! Please don't leave me!"

"I'm glad I got to have some extra time with you. Please make sure Kierran becomes a fair and right leader. Also, please send this to Puck," Ash pulls out an envelope, "Until we meet in the next world my love…."

"ASH!"

"Mom, let him go, he's gone…" Kierran stepped in.

"No Kierran he's not gone yet!"

"He is mortal, his form remains. We must hold a funeral, now let go of the body." Kierrna said, pulling his mother, The Iron Queen, out of the room.

In the Summer Kingdom, Puck is relaxing in his tree. He is thinking of what to write to his Princess. Well she is no longer a princess, she is the queen of a land he cannot survive in, The Iron Kingdom. She made the sacrifice for all the summer and winter fey. At one point, she was the half human princess of summer. Puck fell in love with her as she grew up. But she chased after the Prince of Winter. She made him her knight and took over the Iron Kingdom to end the war. Puck and Ash could not enter Meghan's kingdom without getting hurt. It was then Puck helped the winter prince become mortal so he live with Meghan. Happily Ever After.

Puck and Meghan still write to each other but it's hard to hide his feelings. Especially right now, Meghan is a wreck, Ash has become an old man and has fallen ill. He saw this coming of course. Ash was warned this would happen before he was granted a soul to become mortal. As he thinks of this, a raven flies through his window. The envelope has the Iron Kingdom's mark, but it isn't in Meghan's handwriting. He opens the letter to realize that this is Ash's handwriting.

_Puck,_

_ If you are reading this, then I have passed on. Meghan is now yours to protect. Once I die it will only be a matter of time before she loses the power of the Iron King and is received by Kierran, making him the Iron King. Meghan should move to summer when this happens. It will be safer for her to be with you. Good luck._

_Ash._

Puck looked over and reread the letter a few times before it sank in that his friend has died. He can only imagine what Meghan and Kierran are going through. Puck then gets up and leaves his tree. He has to inform Oberon of the news.

**Authors Note: Short chapter this time but it gets the pieces and character in place for what's to come in future chapters. Also I will have chapter 2 up for ****The Iron Kingdom: The Return of Meghan Chase ****soon. Also for you Julie Kagawa fans, I am writing a story for the Blood of Eden Series. It will be about Allison and Zeke. Until next time!**


	2. Another Door Opens

**Authors Note: Hey guys, it's been awhile but here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Iron Fey Series. All credit goes to its rightful owners.**

Puck Makes His Move! The Adventures of Meghan and Puck!

Chapter 2: Another Door Opens

In the throne room of the summer kingdom, Puck faced Lord Oberon. Even though he was Oberon'. Even though he is Oberon's right hand man, he still had to be careful. Last time he pissed the summer king off, he was turned into a crow. He was supposed to be that way for a few centuries. But that was before Meghan decided to run away from the summer kingdom to continue her search for her brother. Oberon released him in order to get Meghan to return back to the summer kingdom. But now Puck is here to inform Oberon the news that his son-in-law is now dead. "Your Majesty, I have word from the Iron Kingdom."

"Speak then. What do they want?" The summer king had power radiating from his voice.

"The queen's husband, Ash, died recently."

"What is the funeral?"

"I do not know sir."

"How do you not know when the funeral is when you were sent a letter from the court about Ash's death? Were we not invited?"

"That's the thing, this letter was to be sent to me in the event that Ash were to die. It is a letter from Ash, he wants me to take care of Meghan and take her to the summer court once her son, Kierran, takes the throne."

"Well in that case –" Oberon was cut off when a raven flew in with a letter with the Iron stamp on it. He opened the letter and studied it carefully for a few moments. "The funeral will be held in a few days in the Wyldlewood. All Iron and Winter fey are invited, as well as Royal Summer fey. The queen also requests the presence of you Puck."

"Yes sir I will be there."

"Before you leave I have something to give you." Oberon pulled out several blue medallions.

"Your Majesty! That's-"

"How you are going to take care of my daughter until she returns to my kingdom to be the summer princess."

"Yes sir will this be enough?"

"Her will won't be able to hold the Iron King's powers much longer in her emotional state. She won't have much time left to rule in the Iron Realm. Given she will still have some iron magic at her disposal. She will rule again as the rightful heir of the summer court one day.

"What about your grandson?"

"Kierran is the rightful heir to both the Iron and the Winter Court. He is also third in line for the Summer Crown. He will gain the Iron Kings powers and rule the Iron Realm after his mother until the Iron King's powers no longer deems him worthy. Then he will stay with Queen Mab since he is next in line for the Winter Crown."

"Very well sir." Puck leaves.

Puck's P.O.V.:

A few days after my talk with Oberon. I prepare to go into the Wydlewood to go see my best friend's funeral. I also prepare for my one month visit to the Iron Realm. I get to see my princess at work. I wonder how she has been these past few days. She must be a wreck, she loved Ash more than anything. Even in his old age.

I finish packing all of my things before heading out to the wydlewood. The place is packed. Faeries of all kinds surrounded the body being put in the ground. It took me a minute to realize that the body was Ash. I wasn't allowed in the Iron Realm so I didn't get to see Ash too often. He looks like a withered old man. I was shocked. I then went to look for my princess.

I finally found her. She still looks the same as how I remember her. She has hair that is so blonde it is almost silver. Her eyes are crystal blue. She was wearing a black dress and even though her makeup ran down her tear stained face, I still found her absolutely stunning. Next to her was a young man with bluish silver hair and silver eyes, this must be Kierran. He looks so much like his old man. I walked up to the Iron Prince first since he seemed to be protective of his mother.

"Hey squirt! You've grown a lot haven't you? Wow!"

"Hello Puck…"

"You're as cold as your father I see. You're part summer fey too ya know, there is no reason to hate me!"

"Puck leave him alone. Kierran why don't you spend some time with your grandparents." Meghan ordered. Kierran then left in the direction of all of the winter fey.

"You know you just sent your son on a suicide mission?" I smirked at her.

"Oh shut up! It's good to see you again." The queen said as she hugged me.

"Same here. Oberon is hiding around here somewhere If you want to talk to him."

"Nah, I want to hang out with you. What's up?"

"I have recently been sent on vacation by Oberon himself."

"That's great where do you plan on going?"

I pulled out the iron repelling medallions, "To visit my best friend and her son." I couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression. She looked angry about the medallions then seemed really happy to have me around.

"How long will you be staying?"

"A month."

"That's awesome let's go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd.

**Authors Note: So here is chapter 2. Please follow and review. I am currently on chapter 3 of Ash and Meghan's story, and chapter 2 of Allison and Zeke's story in Blood of Eden. Review and Follow!**


End file.
